


Another Time

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: And then this happened, F/M, donospring but make it a jane austen novel, enjoy, had the thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Gorgug is new to the Village Elm and goes to a assembly with his friend Fabian. There, he meets the wonderful and shy Zelda.
Relationships: Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring, donospring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Another Time

Gorgug was nervous. But that wasn’t much of a surprise considering he was generally nervous at parties. It didn’t help that he was new to the area with only his friend and fellow soldier Fabian to accompany him. It also didn’t help that Fabian was teasing him while he stood on the far side of the room, avoiding looking too long at anyone.

The building where assemblies and balls were held was a rather large one. A hundred or more people could fit comfortably and dance without risking bumping into anyone on the sidelines. It was a rather nice place, with a lot of wonderful people, though Fabian didn’t think much of it.

“It’s, you know, not what I’m used to,” he said, leaning over to Gorgug while another group came to great him. He bowed gently, trying not to feel too put out by the fact that none of them would look in his eyes. He was notably large by most standards and never looked happy while resting on his own. It was the reason for Fabian’s incessant teasing.

“Fabian, your increasingly high standards aren’t as cute as you think they are.”

He laughed. “So, you think. Why don’t you dance? We didn’t make an appearance merely to stay hidden.”

“If you dance, then there’s no reason for me to embarrass myself next to you.”

“You flatter me.” Fabian left his side, going off in search of a partner.

He stood straight, gazing around the crowd, distantly wondering when he would be able to go home. It was loud, which he didn’t mind, but he was alone. He had moved from his childhood home so he could be able to stand on his own. And he was. The house he’d moved into was a tad more extravagant than he wished, but Fabian insisted Gorgug needed something worthy of his stature. He was assured that he wouldn’t be alone for too long, the village of Elm was a close community.

That didn’t stop him from being unfortunately awkward around new people.

As he stood idly scanning the room, a group he otherwise wouldn’t have noticed if they weren’t so unabashedly loud, came laughing and whooping over to him. The man, not as tall as Gorgug, but close, and a woman at least a foot shorter, stood in front of him.

They introduced themselves with a bow and curtsey, but he barely registered them as they stepped aside and gently pulled their daughter forward. She was small, but there was something large about her presence. She curtsied, eyes cast down, but they flickered up for a moment and Gorgug’s heart skipped a beat. He had never cared much for his own brown eyes, too dark to even be considered, but hers… He felt like his breath had been taken away. Behind her dark hair were two pools of beautiful honeyed amber. They reminded him of when he was younger, how his mother would always give him just a spoonful when preparing tea. They reminded him of home.

He bowed, trying not to stare.

Mr. Donovan pushed her a little closer. “This is our daughter, Zelda.”

“H-Hi,” Her gazed flickered from the ground and met his again, before looking off again. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” He paused, giving himself a mental push forward as he asked, “I-If you aren’t already spoken for, may I have this next dance?”

“Absolutely not spoken for,” Mrs. Donovan said with a wide grin. “She’d be happy to dance with you.”

Gorgug held out his hand and she reached for it. For a moment—for one aching moment—she hesitated. The warmth from her hand lessened and his heart clenched with worry before she slid her soft hand in his and they took to the floor.

The dance was fast paced as they swung around each other. It was a dance that Gorgug had learned a long time ago but was coming almost as naturally as breathing. But he was less concerned with his own dance skills and captivated by hers. She was radiant, her movements fluid and sure and she moved like silk between the other dancers, twirling with ease.

By the time the dance was in full swing, Gorgug was once again taken aback by her, her eyes alight with excitement and a small smile he would have given the world to keep seeing.

When the dance ended, she stepped back, hair resting in her face again, and curtsied. This time, however, she was looking in his eyes without dropping hers and Gorgug realized that she was the first person to hold his gaze all night.

The patrons cheered, the band gearing up for another song. The two moved away from the center, settling near the edge of the party. She fiddled with her hair and Gorgug nervously cleared his suddenly dry throat. He took a breath. “Would you care to dance again, Ms. Donovan?”

She looked up, her face going red from her beautiful mouth and freckled nose to her ears. “I—”

“Zelda!” Two women rushed over to them, talking quietly to each other as they linked arms with her. They were roughly her size, both with the same bow that donned each of their braids. The slightly taller of the two spoke. “Zelda, we—” She stopped once she noticed that Zelda had been speaking to Gorgug. “Oh, I didn’t realize. Ostentatia Wallace, sir.”

“Penny Luckstone. Our apologies, sir.”

“Gorgug Thistlespring.” He bowed, taking a step back so as not to be towering over them. “Continue.”

They turned to Zelda again, Ms. Wallace taking her hand. “I’m sorry, Zelda but we must be going. My mother has taken ill again and I can’t tend to her myself.”

Zelda nodded and Ms. Wallace and Ms. Luckstone made their way to the doors. She sighed, pushing her hair away from her face, then pushing it back. “Apologies, Mr. Thistlespring. Another time?”

She met his eyes and for a moment the music seemed to fade as he focused on just her, wondering why he had ever worried about coming here, and smiled. “Another time, Ms. Donovan.”


End file.
